character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Red (Canon, Pokémon Adventures)/Unbacked0
|-|Red= |-|Poli (Poliwrath)= |-|Saur (Venusaur)= |-|Saur (Mega-Venusaur)= |-|Pika (Pikachu)= |-|Snor (Snorlax)= |-|Vee (Espeon)= |-|Gyara (Gyarados)= |-|Aero (Aerodactyl)= Summary Red is a Pokémon Trainer from Palette Town who decided to take the Pokémon League challenge to get all of the Gym Badges and win the Pokémon League Tournament. Along the way, he uncovers a massive conspiracy around Team Rocket and discovering that four of the eight Gym Leaders are members of Team Rocket who wished to use the powers that their badges held to create a perfect Pokémon for them to control Kanto. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-B as a Poliwirl, 6-B as Poliwrath | 7-B as a Bulbasaur, At least 7-B as an Ivysaur, 6-B as a Venasaur, Higher as a Mega-Venasaur | 7-B at the beginning, 6-B at the end''' |''' At least 7-B '''at the beginning, 6-B''' at the end''' | At least '''7-B as an Eevee, 6-B as any of its evolutions | 6-B | 6-B Name: Red (Titled as The Fighter) Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: Male Age: 11 (At the beginning of the Red and Blue chapters), 20 (As of the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire chapters) Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Kanto Pokémon League Champion Powers and Abilities: |-|Red=Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Poli=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Via Seismic Toss, Dynamic Punch and Focus Punch), Water Manipulation (Via Water Gun), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Beam), Duplication (Via Double Team), Mind Reading (Via Mind Reader), Status Effect Inducement (Can put enemies into a state of confusion), Limited Power Nullification (Can completely nullify Self-Destruction attacks), Resistance to Rock, Bug, Steel, Water, Ice and Dark Type moves |-|Saur=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation (Via Vine Whip, Solar Beam, Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder and Frenzy Plant), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Powder), Sleep Manipulation (Via Sleep Powder), Absorption, Light Manipulation (Via Solar Beam), Emotional Manipulation (Via Sweet Scent), Limited Reactive Power Level (Via Overgrow), Resistance to Grass, Water, Electricity, Fighting and Fairy Type moves |-|Pika=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (Via Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunder and Volt Tackle), Metal Manipulation (Via Iron Tail), Water Manipulation (Via Surf), Poison Manipulation (Via Toxic), Light Manipulation (Via Flash), Duplication (Via Substitute), Statistics Amplification (Via Rage), Status Effect Inducement (Via Thunder Wave and Static), Resistance to Flying, Steel and Electric Type moves |-|Snor=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing (Via Rest), Statistics Amplification (Via Harden), Poison Manipulation (Via Toxic), Earth Manipulation (Via Earthquake), Resistance to Poison Manipulation |-|Vee=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Can transform into any of the original three Eevee evolutions), Fire Manipulation (As a Flareon), Water Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High, Can regenerate from turning into a puddle) (As a Vaporeon), Electricity Manipulation (As a Jolteon), Telekinesis, Healing (As an Espeon), Resistance to Fire, Ice, Grass, Bug, Fairy and Steel Type moves (As a Flareon), Steel, Water, Fire and Ice Type moves (As a Vaporeon), Electric, Flying and Steel Type moves (As a Jolteon), Fighting and Psychic Type moves (As an Espeon) |-|Gyara=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Via Hydro Pump and Surf), Energy Projection (Via Hyper Beam), Fear Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Via Intimidate), Resistance to Fighting, Bug, Steel Fire and Water Type moves |-|Aero=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Via Supersonic), Energy Projection (Via Hyper Beam), Resistance to Normal, Flying, Fire, Poison and Bug Type moves Attack Potency: Street Level (Has knocked out a member of Team Rocket and pried open a mech's hand) | City Level as a Poliwirl (Scales to Saur as a Bulbasaur), Country Level as a Poliwrath (Scales to Saur as a Venasaur) | City Level as a Bulbasaur (Defeated a Gyarados which has been stated to destroy entire cities), At least City Level as an Ivysaur, Country Level as a Venasaur (Alongside Blue's Charizard and Green's Blastoise, Saur defeated Thu-Fi-Zer which is a fusion of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres), Higher as a Mega-Venasaur | City Level at the beginning (Is comparable to Saur as a Bulbasaur, Defeated Brock's Onyx despite the type immunity), Country Level at the end (Is comparable to Saur as a Venasaur, Fought members of the Elite Four) |''' At least '''City Level '''at the beginning (Is comparable to Red's Saur as an Ivysaur), '''Country Level at the end (Fought on par with Blue's Machamp) |''' At least '''City Level as an Eevee (Is comparable to Red's Saur as a Ivysaur), Country Level as any of its evolutions | Country Level (Is comparable to the rest of Red's team at the end of the story) | Country Level (Is comparable to the rest of Red's team at the end of the story) Speed: Peak Human (Ran down a fast conveyor belt while using a Jump Rope) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Dodged attacks from Giovanni's Golem) | Massively Hypersonic (Dodged attacks from Lt. Surge's Pokémon who use electricity) | Massively Hypersonic (Is comparable to Blue's Charizard which reacted to lightning) | Massively Hypersonic (Regularly uses natural lightning to fight which it can also react to) | Massively Hypersonic (Managed to hit Blue's Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic (Can use natural electricity and has fought Red's Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic (Was able to hit Moltres) | Massively Hypersonic (Managed to dodge attacks from Giovanni's Pokémon) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Level | City Level as a Poliwirl, Country Level as a Poliwrath | City Level as a Bulbasaur, At least City Level as an Ivysaur, Country Level as a Venasaur, Higher as a Mega-Venasaur | City Level at the beginning, Country Level at the end |''' At least '''City Level at the beginning,' Country Level' at the end |''' At least '''City Level as an Eevee, Country Level as any of its evolutions | Country Level | Country Level Durability: Country Level (Survived hits from the Elite Four's Pokémon, Survived being shocked by electricity from Zapdos) | City Level as a Poliwirl (Scales to Saur as a Bulbasaur), Country Level as a Poliwrath (Scales to Saur as a Venasaur) | City Level as a Bulbasaur (Tanked hits from a Gyarados), At least City Level as an Ivysaur, Country Level as a Venasaur (Survived hits from Thu-Fi-Zer which is a fusion of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres), Higher as a Mega-Venasaur | City Level at the beginning (Survived hits from Brock's Onyx), Country Level at the end (Survived hits from the Elite Four's Pokémon and Thu-Fi-Zer) |''' At least '''City Level at the beginning (Is comparable to Red's Saur as an Ivysaur),' Country Level' at the end (Survived hits from Blue's Machamp) |''' At least '''City Level as an Eevee (Is comparable to Red's Saur as a Ivysaur), Country Level as any of its evolutions | Country Level | Country Level (Is comparable to the rest of Red's team at the end of the story) Stamina: High (Climbed up Mt. Silver, Was encased in ice for a few days) Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Tens of metres '''| Standard melee range to Tens of metres |''' Standard melee range to Hundreds of metres '''| Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Hundreds of metres |''' Standard melee range to Tens of metres '''Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, Pokédex, Bicycle, Pokéflute, Pokédoll, Item-Finder, Shock Proof Gloves, Evolutionary Stones, Pokégear, Vs Seeker, Mega Ring Intelligence: Above Average (Has created advanced strategies in the midst of combat) Weaknesses: He has proven to be quite brash and dense |''' Is weak to Psychic, Grass, Flying and Electric Type moves |''' Is weak to Fire, Flying, Psychic and Ice Type moves''' |''' Is weak to Ground Type moves |''' Is weaker to Fighting Type moves |''' Is weak to Fighting Type moves (As an Eevee), Grass and Electric Type moves (As a Vaporeon), Rock, Ground and Water Type moves (As a Flareon), Ground Type moves (As a Jolteon), Bug, Ghost and Dark Type moves (As an Espeon) |''' Is weak to Electric, Grass and Rock Type moves '''| Is weak to Rock, Steel, Water, Electric and Ice Type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Poli (Poliwrath)= *'Poli:' Poli is a Poliwrath. It is Red's first-ever Pokémon which he caught before the series started as a Poliwag. It is a Water and Fighting Type Pokémon. **'Water Gun:' Water Gun is a Water Type move where Poli shoots out a stream of water out of its hands. **'Ice Beam:' Ice Beam is an Ice Type move where Poli shoots out a beam of ice which can be used to freeze its opponent. **'Double Team:' Double Team is a Normal Type move where Poli creates duplicates of itself, these duplicates are instantly destroyed by any attacks. **'Seismic Toss:' Seismic Toss is a Fighting Type move where Poli **'Double Slap:' Double Slap is a Normal Type move where Poli slaps the opponent twice. **'Dynamic Punch:' Dynamic Punch is a Fighting Type move where Poli charges up an inaccurate punch which always puts its target into a state of confusion. **'Focus Punch:' Focus Punch is a Fighting Type move where Poli charges up a powerful punch, however, if Poli is hit before he punches the opponent then Focus Punch loses its charge. **'Mind Reader:' Mind Reader is a Normal Type move where Poli reads the opponents mind to learn what their next move is. **'Damp:' Damp is Poli's natural ability. It prevents the opponent from using any suicide attacks by preventing them from even happening. |-|Saur (Venasaur)= *'Saur:' Saur is a Venusaur. It was given to Red by Professor Oak when it was a Bulbasaur when Red managed to calm it down despite its easily frightening nature. It is a Grass and Poison Type Pokémon. **'Tackle:' Tackle is a Normal Type move where Saur rams its body into its opponent. **'Vine Whip:' Vine Whip is a Grass Type move where Saur sprouts vines from its body which it uses like a whip to harm the opponent. It can also be used to grab things that are a distance away from Saur. **'Solar Beam:' Solar Beam is a Grass Type move where Saur absorbs solar energy which it fires off at the opponent as one powerful beam. **'Sleep Powder:' Sleep Powder is a Grass Type move where Saur lets off a powder which puts the opponent to sleep if they breathe it in. **'Leech Seed:' Leech Seed is a Grass Type move where Saur fires off a seed which grabs onto the opponent and slowly absorbs the opponent's health. ** Razor Leaf: Razor Leaf is a Grass Type move where Saur fires off razor-sharp leaves at the opponent. **'Cut:' Cut is a Normal Type move where Saur uses the leaves on its back to slash at the opponent. **'Poison Powder:' Poison Powder is a Grass Type move where Saur lets off a powder which poisons the opponent if they breathe it in. **'Sweet Scent:' Sweet Scent is a Normal Type move where Saur releases a gas which calms down the opponent. **'Frenzy Plant:' Frenzy Plant is a Grass Type move where Saur creates two massive vines which shoot out and hit the opponent. **'Overgrow:' Overgrow is Saur's natural ability. When Saur has low HP then all of its grass type moves are powered up and deal more damage. |-|Pika (Pikachu)= *'Pika:' Pika is a Pikachu. It was caught by Red when it was terrorising Pewter City by stealing their food. It is an Electric Type Pokémon. **'Thunder Shock:' Thunder Shock is an Electric Type move where Pika fires a bolt of electricity at the opponent. **'Quick Attack:' Quick Attack is a Normal Type move where Pika tackles the opponent at speeds far greater than it can normally achieve. **'Flash:' Flash is a Normal Type move where Pika unleashes a bright light that covers a large area which acts as a flashbang. **'Thunder Wave:' Thunder Wave is an Electric Type move where Pika shocks the opponent which causes it to be paralysed. **'Thunder:' Thunder is an Electric Type move where Pika shoots a bolt of lightning from the sky to hit the opponent. **'Toxic:' Toxic is a Poison Type move where Pika stabs the opponent with the tip of its tail which badly poisons the opponent and they will lose more and more health every time the poison damages them. **'Substitute:' Substitute is a Normal Type move where Pika creates a copy of itself which it can fully control and can act as a decoy. Despite Pika controlling it, he can't see through his substitutes eyes so he has to stay close to it. **'Thunderbolt:' Thunderbolt is an Electric Type move where Pika fires a powerful bolt of electricity at its opponent. **'Surf:' Surf is a Water Type move where Pika creates a massive wave which covers the arena in water. **'Bide:' Bide is a Normal Type move where Pika charges up an attack which takes every bit of damage the opponent dealt which Pika was charging and hits the opponent with it. **'Rage:' Rage is a Normal Type move where Pika tackles the opponent and gains more power when he takes damage from the opponent. **'Iron Tail:' Iron Tail is a Steel Type move where Pika turns his tail into metal and hits the opponent with it. **'Volt Tackle:' Volt Tackle is an Electric Type move where Pika charges his body with a large amount of electricity and hits the opponent so hard it causes recoil damage. **'Static:' Static is Pika's natural ability. It causes paralysis if an opponent comes in physical contact with Pika. |-|Snor (Snorlax)= *'Snor:' Snor is a Snorlax. It was caught while Red was in the Bicycle Race because it was blocking the path. It is a Normal Type Pokémon. **'Mega Punch:' Mega Punch is a Normal Type move where Snor punches the opponent with a powerful punch. **'Strength:' Strength is a Normal Type move where Snor throws a powerful punch, this punch can also be used to move boulders. **'Headbutt:' Headbutt is a Normal Type move where Snor slams his head into the opponent to damage them. **'Harden:' Harden is a Normal Type move where Snor hardens its body to increase its durability. **'Double-Edge:' Double-Edge is a Normal Type move where Snor tackles the opponent so hard that it has recoil damage. **'Toxic:' Toxic is a Poison Type move where Snor attacks the opponent which badly poisons the opponent and they will lose more and more health every time the poison damages them. **'Belly Drum:' Belly Drum is a Normal Type move where Snor plays its belly like a drum to increase its combat ability. **'Rest:' Rest is a Psychic Type move where Snor falls asleep and recovers all of its HP, however, it remains asleep for a while. **'Mega Kick:' Mega Kick is a Normal Type move where Snor kicks the opponent with a powerful kick. **'Tackle:' Tackle is a Normal Type move where Snor rams its body into its opponent. **'Earthquake:' Earthquake is a Ground Type move where Snor shakes the ground to cause a localised earthquake which damages the opponent. **'Immunity:' Immunity is Snor's natural ability. It prevents Snor from getting inflicted with poison. |-|Vee (Eevee)= *'Vee:' Vee is an Espeon. It is a genetically altered Eevee that is able to evolve and devolve into any of the original three of Eevee's evolutions until it bonded with Red and permanently became an Espeon. Depending on its evolution, it is either a Normal Type, a Fire Type, an Electric Type, a Water Type or a Psychic Type Pokémon. **'Evolution Change:' Vee has a unique physiology which allows it to change between Flareon, Vaporeon and Jolteon and back into an Eevee at will. Once Vee evolved into an Espeon it lost this ability. **'Adaptation:' Adaptation is Vee's natural ability when it is an Eevee. It increases any normal type attacks. - Vaporeon= **'Water Gun:' Water Gun is a Water Type move which Vee can use as a Vaporeon. Vee shoots out a stream of water out of its mouth. **'Acid Armor:' Acid Armor is a Poison Type move which Vee can use as a Vaporeon. Vee melts its body into a puddle of water. **'Water Absorb:' Water Absorb is Vee's natural ability when it is a Vaporeon. It allows Vee to absorb any Water Type attacks and heal any damage it would have done. - Jolteon= **'Thunder Shock:' Thunder Shock is an Electric Type move which Vee can use as a Jolteon. Vee shoots out a bolt of electricity at its opponent. **'Pin Missile:' Pin Missile is a Bug Type move which Vee can use as a Jolteon. Vee shoots out several needles as **'Volt Absorb:' Volt Absorb is Vee's natural ability it is a Jolteon. It allows Vee to absorb any Electric Type attacks and heal any damage it would have done. - Espeon= **'Morning Sun:' Morning Sun is a Normal Type move which Vee can use as an Espeon. Vee absorbs the sunlight to heal its wounds. **'Psychic:' Psychic is a Psychic Type move which Vee can use as an Espeon. Vee attacks the opponent with telekinetic power. **'Psych Up:' Psych Up is a Normal Type move which Vee can use as an Espeon. Vee copies whatever buff the opponent has and applies it to itself such as when Vee copied an opponent's Double Team. **'Synchronize:' Synchronize is Vee's natural ability when it is an Espeon. It allows Vee to give Vee's opponent whatever status effect has been induced. }} |-|Gyara (Gyarados)= *'Gyara:' Gyara is a Gyarados. It was originally Misty's but she traded it for Red's Krabby. It is a Water and Flying Type Pokémon. **'Hydro Pump:' Hydro Pump is a Water Type move where Gyara shoots out a concentrated spout of water. **'Hyper Beam:' Hyper Beam is a Normal Type move where Gyara fires a powerful beam of energy from its mouth. **'Surf:' Surf is a Water Type move where Gyara creates a massive wave which covers the arena in water. **'Bite:' Bite is a Dark Type move where Gyara bites down on its opponent with its sharpened teeth. **'Dragon Rage:' Dragon Rage is a Dragon Type move where Gyara fires a beam of dragon energy. **'Body Slam:' Body Slam is a Normal Type move where Gyara slams its entire body onto its opponent. **'Intimidate:' Intimidate is Gyara's natural ability. It lowers the opponent's attack via Fear. |-|Aero (Aerodactyl)= *'Aero:' Aero is an Aerodactyl. It was originally an Old Amber which was given to Red by Giovanni before Red brought it back to life with one of Blaine's machines. It is a Rock and Flying Type Pokémon. **'Hyper Beam:' Hyper Beam is a Normal Type move where Aero fires a powerful beam of energy from its mouth. **'Fly:' Fly is a Flying Type move where Aero flies into the air, this move can be used to carry people and travel large distances. **'Supersonic:' Supersonic is a where Aero makes a sound wave with its mouth which puts the opponent in a state of confusion. **'Take Down:' Take Down is a Normal Type move where Aero tackles the opponent so hard that it has recoil damage, however, the recoil is negated by Rock Head. **'Dragon Claw:' Dragon Claw is a Dragon Type move where Aero slashes at the opponent with its claws imbued with dragon energy. **'Rock Head:' Rock Head is Aero's natural ability. Rock Head prevents moves like Take Down from doing recoil damage. Key: Red | Poli (Poliwrath) | Saur (Venasaur) | Pika (Pikachu) | Snor (Snorlax) | Vee (Eevee) | Gyara (Gyarados) | Aero (Aerodactyl) Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6